I Long To Live In A Fantasy World
by Nameless X
Summary: Rin-that isn't her real name, loves to dream. Everyday she dreams when the day will come when one of her dreams will come true.
1. This Is Who I Am

I was an ordinary girl I guess. Okay, not ordinary because no one was. I preferred to be weird cause I liked being weird. But either that to a person who may not know me to well would think of me as just another one girl in the school, one girl in the city, one girl in the county, one girl in the state, one girl in the country, one girl in the world, one girl out of zillions in the universe.

I longed for things I couldn't have like my own room in a bigger condo. And I was the person I wish I wasn't. I wanted to be someone totally not me! But I wasn't because that is have I shaped my life. Although I was in accelerated classes at school, I hate it. I wasn't "smart". I had to do homework to get an A. I needed to study my butt off for tests and still get bad grades. I sucked at school if you really thought about it. I hated PE also, so you could say I was lazy. Well I am fine being called lazy cause I know I am.

My thoughts on life isn't exactly "positive". So i think negative thoughts a lot!  
My room was always messy cause i was too LAZY!

What i did like was to daydream and look on my thoughts on life. I loved to keep journals and write. I hated it when it was for school though. I mean cause there was all these spelling and grammar and punctuation. It made my head hurt like all the other school things.

My family just included me, my smart brother, and my mom. I always felt like i was different then the rest of my family. I mean i wasn't the best at school, i didn't do a sport or instrument, i was the only one who liked art, i liked pain and like that stuff cause it made me laugh although the grown ups besides my mom and dad (who doesn't live with us) think i am just innocent even though i am not. I am like the only one who seems to daydream and really wonder about things like that. I just knew i was different.  
I wanted to live in a fantasy world. I wanted to go to an anime world or in a video game. My anime hottie was Gaara from Naruto. I had many others, but someone he seemed to be that one i will always remember and well...i don't know. I feel connected to him even though he is not real. Someone i always imagined he was and he was going to come someday.

Sometimes it made me sad when reality really hit and i realized he was from a TV show and he was never going to come, but i always pushed that aside.

But those were only in my daydreams. Mere fragments of my mind. Most of my head is cramped full of other school junk...maybe. I know i always have some story forming into my head and ideas, but i just never wrote it down or sometimes it just seemed better in my head than on paper. Or i was too lazy to write them down, but for the most part i remember it, but sometimes idea stories go bye bye. And that saddens me.

Life confuses me greatly. That is why i have a journal that i write down my observations on life and such. It's not that great, but it comes from my mind and that is all that matters to me.

I like being alone to think and go on my computer or such, but i learned that friends are important. Although sometimes i feel like it is useless to make some friends because you might not keep in touch, but others you know you will always be friends. I learned that. I mean i still have my friend ever since we were babies.

But sometimes i wouldn't care if a friend is mad at me. Sometimes i feel like that is okay, i don't need them anyways. My brother says i have a mental problem, but whatever. If he thinks that let him me. I don't care! I don't really care that much what people think of me. Some people I do care what they think of me.

I mean I am somewhat normal. My life sucks like everyone else's, I wish for things I can't, I have stupid crushes, and I keep way too many secrets. I mean I didn't even tell my friends I am an anime freak.

I love quotes and icons. I don't know why, but I have a journal for that too.  
Yeah, I have a journal for like everything.

So that's me. The only thing I didn't tell you was my name. So let's make up a name using our imaginations. Let's name me Rin. How I look? Well, short black/brown hair that covers my right eye. Brown/black eyes. Height, just think of someone short for their age. I like to wear dark colors mostly. Also I am basically a jeans and T-shirt kind of girl. I do care somewhat about my looks, but not that much. Now you know me. For the most part at least.


	2. ARG, PE

I wished for a lot of things. I wish my life was different or it would change. Cause for now I hated everything. I mean mostly my school, my classes, if only Gaara was here...

I wondered how naruto characters would look in the real world. I would at least want Gaara here. But having like Naruto and Sasuke would be cool too. But i need Gaara! An unknown pain in my life. I always felt like I didn't belong here.

Today was another day of school. Wake up 7:30 am get ready and get dropped off. It was December. My birthday was a free weeks ago in November. And here is Middle School or Jr. High whatever you want to call it. I call it torture. Once i step out of my mom's car there is not turning back. It's not like i am going to ditch. I am not that crazy. I have a reputation of being on time and all that. People think i am smart cause of that I think and I always stay quiet and listen to the teacher.

It was cold, I was cold. I mean i wore just jeans, a long sleeve back shirt with a black one on top it and a tan jacket on top. Oh, and a tank top underneath all that and yet I was freezing. It was cold and like my mom, I did not get warm easily. Or at least I get cold easily. How my brother never wears long pants amazes me.

I walked up the stairs again...I was getting tired of it. I immediately went to my locker to get my books. I was lucky to get the middle locker.

I hated having PE in this cold weather. We did PE outside even in the freezing cold. This school is so frickin poor. I mean seriously and sixth grade really put me back. I had like what worst teachers ever! 7th grade is here. The teachers are better, but I mean, like I don't know. Something is missing, there is always something missing.

I met up with my friends. First class PE. In this cold weather. There was Megan, Christina, and Rebecca out of my friends. And me, Rin. Although that isn't what my friends call me, they call me by my real name.

We talked as we waited for the teacher to come out. I did not want to go and change into shorts and a short sleeve T-shirt. Not to mention is was hideous, but we are soooooo going to get sick.

I complained to my friends as always.

"It's so cold!" I whined. "Are they trying to kill us. Yes, that's it, they enjoy torturing us! What are we doing for PE?"

"I don't know...PE?" Megan said.

"Yeah, thanks for the help. I hope we are doing nothing!" I said. I hated PE. I hated how they timed our running, how they made us do sports we HATED, and how it all goes to your grade!

"Today we shall be getting into our teams and playing volleyball!" the teacher said.

I needed something to hit my head against. I needed to get out of here. I despised volleyball greatly as much as i despised math! Algebra was not my best subject. I wanted to die!

I did not have a positive attitude, but the teacher thought i did. The warm up lap tires me out too. Sad, cause it is suppose to like warm you up and stuff and get you ready. It makes me tired and even more annoyed since I am tired and all that.

I mean, I wasn't even with my friends. We were all separated and one person on my team or a few were competitive. But I didn't care if my team got mad at me. I liked it when they yelled at me for not trying. Yeah and my brother says I have a mentality problem.  
I could not serve and I basically let the ball go right passed me. So yeah. We had formations and numbers were we switch every time something happens. I didn't keep score or anything, but I enjoy loosing in these games. As long as I get an A in PE I'm good.

I changed quickly cause I always do and waited outside to go history! YAY! (not really that was being sarcastic-which I used a lot)


	3. Just another school day passing by

Ever wondered what it would be like to be in another world. To totally forget about school or go to a totally awesome school that is not like your average school?

Yeah, I wished it was like that for me. It wasn't.

Here I was day dreaming in English after history of course. My hand still hurt from all those notes.

I stared at the spelling pre-test we were taking. I wasn't really trying on the words which were hard, for me at least.

I was playing around with my pencil, doodling on my paper and such. I drew little hearts half black, half white. I drew swirls, stars, and other strange shapes.

"Phenomenon." the teacher said.  
I snapped back to reality. I had no idea how to spell that word. I took a guess. hey, it's a pretest it doesn't' t count as a grade so technically you could fail this test, but yeah, as long as you get the real one then that is good.

I was sleepy. Science made me sleepy too and math...half the periods made me sleepy and well PE I guess since like you exercise...oh well actually I don't since all I do is the warm up lap and pretend to do what we are suppose to be doing. I am weak, for all of you to know. I can kick hard though. I have been told and it was my self defense.

My last period-art. It was a fun class, I guess. The students are well, most of them aren't that great of listeners. They don't listen to the teacher. I mean I talk and move with my friends which is only Amy, but I get my work done. I don't only talk, I work and talk-it's multitasking. I am a pro at multitasking. I do it a lot while doing homework. Even though I'm not suppose to-no one needs to know.

Are we for real??? Is this world for real or is this all just a dream????  
I stared out the bus window. I mostly day dreamed all my day dreams or seemed like a total dork and read. Books were interesting I mean some at least. Especially when they have a lot of magic and stuff, fantasy in it. Those were my favorite, no bibliography and real stuff. Psh pash-no.

What would I do if some of the naruto character came here? That would be a big shocker. I wonder how they will look most defiantly Sakura with her pink hair, but who I really wanted to see was Gaara. My anime crush, ok so I had like more than just Gaara. There is a whole list of them - don't tell anyone!

Everyday or most days wonder what it would be like if he were here. I bet I would be happier in life. Perhaps I would enjoy it more and change or maybe become more like Gaara. Reserved, quiet, deadly. I like the last part reminds me of my true name. (HINT!)

I wanted him here. In my world and I wanted to go to his world. Maybe I can, I mean I can't keep Gaara here forever can I? CAN I????  
good question. I wouldn't want to give him up...sometimes even though he isn't real and this is probably all in my imagination, but I feel connected to him.

Connected, not by string or rope or duck tape. Like our minds are connected where we could talk to each other if we knew how.

Ok, so I have "talked" to him before. He doesn't talk much. I think anyone could of figured that out by watching the show.

The cold air blew in from outside to the bus. I thought about him for most of the way to my stop. I was the last stop with two other annoy kids. They are a year younger and they like to annoy me. I don't mind, I am good at ignoring them, but some things are harder to ignore.

There is a lot of things that tick me off, that make me happy, that make me sad, that make me well all the other emotions.

There was just too much of me, it would take to long to write down every single thing about me and what I think. It's just too much.

I wonder where Gaara would live if he came here? Perhaps a little condo nearby. I doubt they would let him live by himself. But then who would really know? It's not like you spy on your neighbors. At least I don't...


	4. They look familar

It was finally Friday! Woohoo! Right? WRONG...

Every Friday in P.E. we have to run a mile and half under 20 minutes. Sure, you think we have plenty of time, but not really. It is torture! Enspecially in the cold whether. I wished Fridays were non-existant or at least the running on Fridays was gone. I would be a much happier person. The school, at first, was going to get rid of running the mile and half and shortening it to a mile, but they decided to torture us and keep it going. Even though it would only be half a mile less, I would be so much happier. I mile I could do, adding that extra third lap made is hard. I have no endurance in running. I get like 16-17 minutes mostly. Sometimes in the 15 minute mark when I try my absolute hardest and feel like dying.

And if I was a ninja, I would have no problem. Learning ninja skills, but of course not telling anyone...that would be hard to explain! But if I did have amazing ninja skills than the mile and half would be a breeze! Well at least the endurance part.

But for now, I am at the starting line just waiting for them to blow the whistle to start running. . .

As the blew the whistle I started to jog for awhile until I was too tired and decided to walk. Too bad you can't walk the whole thing...I wish we could, but then there would be no point in timing everyone would there? But I always thought running was bad...at least that is what my friend said. She said it was actually bad for like our legs or something?

Now back to how running was such a pain and it really was. I got like 18 minutes. HEHE. And yeah I was like going to faint and my legs felt like jello! I like jello though, so giggly! But my legs weren't giggly. They were just sort of weak and about to collapse with all my weight on top.

The mile and half resulted in me being tired for the rest of the fricken day! I was glad to find my bus and get on. I stared out the window, looking at all the other kids. Some were talking with friends, others walking out for their buses or cars, some were walking and talking to friends. I was here, in the bus, waiting for it to start driving me home. And I did wish it would hurry up so I can get on my laptop, but we still needed to wait for other kids.

The drive was loud as always. I don't get why some people don't know what "SHUT UP!" means. I just listen to my old I-pod nano just loud enough so I don't hear all these talking and yelling and stuff. I stare out the window of the passing cars that pass us. The bus moves like a snail enspeically uphill. WOW, an old lady can walk faster!

Sigh, sigh sigh. I wish I had someone to talk to. I still wish for Gaara and other naruto characters. We can all live together, like they were transfer students from Japan. And then I can learn Japanese and learn awesome ninja skills. I can finally hug Gaara...if he lets me, and I can finally maybe be truely happy for once in my life. But I still know that they can't stay here forever. They have show to do! LOL.

I wonder what fun we can have! AHAHA, shopping! That would be hilarious to see what kind of clothes they would wear, though I can already kind of see it. However, Naruto cannot wear orange every single day. Would Gaara sleep? Would he wear eyeliner instead? I mean some things can change as they transfer to the real world.

"Bye." I said to the bus driver as I got off.

"Whoa, some people is in the tree!" one of the guys who got off my bus stop said. Big deal I thought and walked right past without looking towards the tree. I couldn't care less what that guy said and its not that big of a deal. A lot of people can climb trees.

"Rin-chan!" someone called me. And before I knew it I was tackled to the ground. I looked up see a boy with blonde hair blue eyes. He was wearing an orange jacket with a black shirt and dark blue jeans. He looked oddly alike to Naruto.

"Get off her before you kill her." someone said. His voice was cold like...Sasuke's? I looked over and saw someone like exactaly like him wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a white T-shirt with some design.

I was majorly confused. Okay, so two people who looked like Naruto characters is here, talking to me, and I dont know who they are. Am I dreaming? Or is this real? I get up as someone extends their hand. I look around me. We were right outside from the gated community, there were the three guys who get off with me from my bus stop and then there are three other guys who look like Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke.

"Are you okay Rin-chan?" the Naruto look alike asked.

"Who are they? Do you know them?" asked one guy from my bus stop.

"Uhhhh. . ." I didn't know what to say.

"Hi! I'm Nathan!" said "Naruto". "That's Ian (pointing to the Sasuke look alike and that is Ayden. (pointing to the Gaara clone)."

"What are you doing here?" I asked whispering.

"You wanted us here didn't you! Sorry we are early. We were suppose to come during Winter Break, but you guys still have like two weeks or so right?" Nathan said.

"Ummm. . .where do you live?"

"Don't you remember...wait no, we forgot to send you a letter..."

"I have a copy." said Ayden. He gave it to me. I opened it up, shreading the envelope. My eyes quickly scanned the paper as i chicken read the page. There was something about house in my complex that they bought and we are moving in there with them, money will be sent every month...Itachi Deidara and Sasori should be coming on the exact date...HOLD UP! Back up. If Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara was coming why did we need to move in. I read onwards. Something about just in case they all kill each other and make sure they don't use chakra...great they have their super duper powers.

"Okay then. To the house!" i stated.


	5. Presents !

"Okay, here is the house!" Nathan exclaimed happily. It was a pretty big house that I was sure would fit nine people.

"Hey! Now you live closer to us!" one of the guys who get off at my bus said. I mentally slapped myself.

The gated community had one said that was a bunch of small condos and the other said filled with big beautiful houses. I was currently living in the condo side.

"Let's go in and open presents!"

"Presents?" I said in an uncertain voice.

"Of course. They made us go and buy you stuff!"

Ian unlocked the door and let everyone in. It was a stunning house. It was shiny and made out of marble. It felt like stepping into a castle. Grand stairs was right in front of us that seperated the second floor into two part-a left and right-both filled with bedrooms. The garage was towards the left so we went to the right into the living room. There was a bunch of boxes that piled high to the ceiling. The only thing ready was a Christmas tree.

"Shouldn't we wait till Christmas?" I asked.

"No! These are your welcoming presents." Nathan said. That made no sense of course since they were the ones coming here and I should be the one welcoming them, but I don't mind getting present. .

Even the boys who got off my bus stop was here. I sighed and we all sat around in a circle on the carpeted floor. Nathan threw me a brightly wrapped present with a bow on top. I undid the bow and teared off the wrapping paper. Inside was a new I-pod. Not just any I-pod, but an I-pod Touch. It was the I-pod of my dreams. I was going to ask my mom for it for Christmas that way I didn't need to spend my own money.

"NO WAY!" I almost shouted. "Thank you sooo much!" I eeked like fan girls did to Sasuke coughIanlaughcough

"Dont' get too excited, you still have a lot to open." Ian said. I stared to my right were if this was an anime there would be a sweat drop. He wasn't kidding when he said you still have a lot to open. There was at least 20 more boxes. Where the heck was I going to put all this stuff?

My hands got tired from shredding the wrapping paper, but everything was so cute and awesome. I got some new clothes like skinny jeans, band T-shirts, fingerless gloves, and accessories. I was soooo happy to get some Japanese CD's. I love Japanese music which my brother says is wierd because I'm not even Japanese. Remember Rin is not my real name. I got some cute bags like a messenger black bag with a bunny head on top. It looked sort of emo, but I didn't care. It was cute! I got two more pairs of converse since those were my favorite shoes in the whole wide world. One pair was black high-tops with dark red laces. It also came with pink laces too. The other pair was purple with silver outlining and black laces. SWEET!

The last gift was the most confusing.

"It's a catalog book?" I asked clearly confused.

"Of course. You need to paint and do your room right?" Nathan said giving me a smile. "Let's go pick out your room!" He jumped up and ran towards the stairs. The rest of us decided to be civil and walk although it was really hard for me too. After getting all these gifts I just couldn't wait to pick my own room.

The whole second floor were bedrooms and a few bathrooms. There were ten, five in each side, and each one had a bathroom attacked to it. However, not all the room were that big. I checked every room. I didn't want a small room because I had way too much stuff. I am a pack rat. I like to keep memories that remind me of the past.

I first went to the right side. I saw one room I liked that had a window seat. Then to the left. The others followed me like dogs which was sort of creepy, but i didn't want to be rude and tell them to stop. The last room on the left side was the last one I checked and it was the room I decided to be mine.

When I opened the door I knew there was something special about this room. It was pretty big, but not the biggest. It had a window seat right in the middle of the wall. The bathroom and closet was towards my right and a big open space in the middle. Two windows were on the left side of the room and there was a door that lead to steps to the back yard. For now it was all white and there was no carpet, but instead wood.

"Perfect." I whispered. Ayden who was right next to me heard and looked towards my way. I gave him a quick smile. There he was. Right next to me. Gaara. I felt shy, but happy at the same time. My heart fluttered. It felt like it was going to explode right out of my chest and fly to Heaven.


	6. Too many questions !

"And when were you planning to tell me?!" I practically yelled at my mom when I told her who I met today.

"Well, I forgot for the moment. I was going to tell you the week before Winter Break starts." my mom replied.

"And when was this all planned out?" I asked. I never got the whole story of why they were here or how they even got here. My mom didn't reply for awhile since she was thinking.

"You know what? I am not sure exactly how this happened." I was so closed to doing an anime fall. "I guess we'll have to move soon. . ."

I left my mom there and went to my room. I looked around and then remembered my new room. It was so much bigger and better. The walls wouldn't be white, I would have it all to myself, I get a window seat, and so much more that I thought I would never had.

Was that a dream? I asked myself as I woke up in the morning. It was going to be another cold day without any sun. I didn't get up, but instead stayed awake just laying there. I'll just wait until my mom comes in and tells me to wake up. I streched my arm out struggling to find my ditigal clock on my desk. However, instead of hitting something hard that would of been my desk, I hit something soft and spiky.

I jumped up with a start.

"WHAT THE HECK!" I yelled completely taken by surprise. There right next to me, staring right at me was Nathan aka Naruto. He had a smug expression on his face. I grabbed my pillow and started to hit him with it as my mom came in asking what happened.

"WHY IS HE HERE!? WHO LET HIM IN?!" I was breahing hard.

"I let him in here. The three of them came."

"Three?" I asked practically twitching.

"Yes, the other two are waiting outside in the living room. Nice boys they are, very polite." I glared at her.

"Leave!" I said to both of them.

This was going to be a long day, i already knew it! My mom dropped all of us at school. And I regretted getting out of that car.

"Okay, let me get this straight!" I said turning around to them. "You!" I said pointing to Naruto. "don't be sooooo loud! And all of you, try to. . .i dont know. . .act normal if you know what i mean."

"Don't worry!" Nathan reassured me. "We are ninjas, we are pros at blending in."

"That coming from a ninja that wears orange. . ."

People stared at the three boys walking behind me. I guess everyone knew they were the new kids. I had no idea what i was going to tell my friends. I was hopefully thinking that they would like just go along with it and not ask like a bunch of complicated questions that I don't feel like answering.

But that never happens and I was bombarded with questions. You know the usual, "Who are they?" "Where did they come from?" "Why are they with you?"

Or course I couldn't say, "They are Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke from the anime show, Naruto! And they are with me because. . ." Okay, I can't really answer the last question since I dont even know the answer. Sad, I know.

But questions weren't the only thing I heard from my friends. They pulled me over. We were in circle formation, like any other group. "They are sooooo amazingly cute and hot!" "The blond one looks like a goofy type. I love his grin!" "And the other two look more mature, but they both look equally hot!" I could not just believe I was hearing these things. I dont know if it was just me or something, but someone I found what they were saying hilarious and somewhat awkward. These were the guys I was living with like brothers. Okay, maybe not close close like brothers, but like family.

'Saved by the bell!' I escaped as soon as possible. I sadly and maybe today-luckily-did not have first period with them, but I did have first period with The Three as I know will refer as them to. Of course the friends who wasn't with the circle before school asked me the same darn questions. I honestly hoped the whole school day wasn't going to be like this! Oh save me!


End file.
